Martin von Zoransky
__INDEX__ thumb|Wappen der Herzöge von Zoransky Martin von Zoransky (* 3. August 1779 in Preußen; † 5. April 1860 ebenda) war ein preußischer Herzog. Leben und Wirken Martin von Zoransky war der älteste Sohn von Herzog Bernhard Zoransky und dessen Ehefrau Annamaria, geb. Fashingbauer Siehe auch: Er galt als sehr freundlich, intelligent und gut aussehend, war aber schüchtern und ängstlich. Er war ein hervorragender Reiter und hatte ein Gestüt, dessen Friesenpferde für ihre Stärke, Intelligenz und das schwarze Langhaar bekannt waren. Er verschenkte mehrere Pferde an König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. und dessen Staatsminister Ludwig Gustav von Thile, was diese sehr zu schätzen wussten. Er war außerdem ein talentierter Mathematiker und interessierte sich für Physik und Landwirtschaft. Adelsgeschlecht Das Adelsgeschlecht der Herren von Zoransky ist preußischen Ursprungs, und die Familie hielt ihren Herzogstitel bis zum Adelsverlust im Jahr 1834. Familie Heirat und Nachkommen Zoransky heiratete Victoria Lazninski in einer von seinen Eltern arrangierten und erzwungenen Ehe. Sie war eine Tochter des preußischen Junkers Josef Lazninski und dessen Ehefrau Eva geb. Krakowski, einer Tochter von Kazimierz Krakowski. Victoria starb 1825 im Wochenbett nach der Geburt ihres ersten und einzigen Kindes Jacob Zoransky. Es gab einen bitteren Erbstreit zwischen den Familien Zoransky und Lazninski bezüglich der überaus substantiellen Mitgift, die Victoria an ihrem Hochzeitstag von ihrer Familie erhalten hatte. Schlussendlich musste diese an die Lazninskis zurückerstattet werden.History of the surname Zoransky (Zoranski): Victoria Lazninski. Stammbaum von Herzog Martin von Zoransky #Adelbert V. Zoransky und Nadetta Starhemberg hatten zwei Söhne, von denen der ältere kurz nach der Geburt starb: ##Herzog Bernhard Zoransky und Annamaria Fashingbauer ### Herzog Martin von Zoransky zu Preußen, hatte einen Sohn: #### Jacob Zoransky hatte vier Kinder: ##### Jacob Zoranski (1864-1922) und Lilian hatten mindestens einen Sohn: ###### Joseph C. Zoransky und Evelyn Thresten hatten zwei Kinder: ####### Richard John Zoransky ####### Anne Marie Zoransky ##### Victoria Zoranski ##### John Zoranski (1857-1924) ##### Franz Zoranski (* 1865) Andere Familienangehörige * Joseph C. Zoransky, war ein leitender Angestellter bei Sears, Wilkes-Barre, Luzerne County, Pennsylvania, und war am 25. Februar 1951 bereits im Ruhestand, als ein Bericht über die Profitanteile bekanntgegeben wurde Literatur *Franz W. Frankenberg: Frankenberg's Prussia: A Guide To Lost Prussian Nobility. 1858. *Victor Walters: Needles Losses: Prussian Nobility: The Lost Royalty. 2005. *Johann Wilhelm: Herzog Martin V. Zoransky. 1918. *Behind the Name. *Adelsverluste in Preußen 1794 bis 1870. *Prawa: Konstytucye y przywileie: Krolestwá Polskiego, y Wielkiego 1782, Band 7, Seite 410. *Kuryer Litewski: Za dozwoleniem naywyzszego Rzadu Nayiasnicyszego. Band 16. * *Societatum litterae: Verzeichniss der in den Publikationen ... 1892, Seite 35. *Michał Baliński, Tymoteusz Lipiński: Starożytna Polska pod względem historycznym, jeograficznym. 1846, Band 3, Seite 49. *Teodor Waga: Wyciąg z Geografii Polskiéj w roku 1767 skreślonéj. 1864, Seite 41. *''Archiv der Mathematik und Physik. 1906, Band 3 und Band 9, Seite 81 und Seite 209. *''Zabytki z dziejów, oświaty i sztuk Pieknych.'' 1849, Band 1, Seite 215. *''Die Fortschritte der Physik.'' Band 56, Seite 221. *''Jahresbericht Veterinär-Medizin.'' 1892, Bände 11-12, Seite 212. *Dragoljub: Zabavan i poučan tjednik. 1868, Band 2, Seite 257. *''Oelhydraulik und Pneumatik.'' 1966, Band 10, Seite 98. *''National Conference of geometry and topology.'' 1984, Seite 12. *Ludwig Rona: Geschichte des k. u. k. Infanterie-Regimentes. 1901, Band 15, Ausgaben 1701-1901, Seite 135. *''Stenographische Protokolle des Abgeordnetenhauses des Reichsrathes.'' Österreich, 1912, Band 3, Seite 3366. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Adliger Kategorie:Herzog Kategorie:Geboren 1779 Kategorie:Gestorben 1860 Kategorie:Mann